


Изюминка

by Mrs_N



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Humor, Underwear Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 22:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20919989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_N/pseuds/Mrs_N
Summary: У Драко Малфоя страсть к коллекционированию. Но в его коллекции нет главного — изюминки.





	Изюминка

Драко Малфоя мучила бессонница. Уже которую ночь подряд он просыпался задолго до рассвета и больше не мог заснуть. Пялился в потолок, считал сов и гиппогрифов, потом, сдавшись, садился на кровати, доставал из тумбочки ларец, в котором хранил свою коллекцию, и начинал перебирать его содержимое. Иногда зажигал Люмос, свет которого падал то на чёрное кружево, то на белое, но, как правило, Драко это было не нужно. Каждый экземпляр коллекции он столько раз держал в руках, столько раз вспоминал, как его заполучил, что знал наизусть и мог на ощупь отличить чёрные стринги от розовых, а красные шёлковые трусики от похожих бордовых. Обычно Драко открывал ларец с предвкушением, с довольной улыбкой вспоминая о своих победах; каждый новый экземпляр добавлял с трепетом и замиранием сердца, долго его ощупывал, изучал, рассматривал каждую деталь. 

Обычно, но не сейчас. Сейчас всё было не то и не так. И даже перебирая любимые образцы, Драко не чувствовал ни привычного возбуждения, ни спокойствия и умиротворения.

Всё изменилось несколько дней назад. В тот день Драко надоело сидеть в Подземельях, захотелось отвлечься от учёбы, и он пошёл прогуляться. Несмотря на хорошую солнечную погоду, на улице почти никого не было. Приближались выпускные экзамены, студенты всё больше времени проводили в библиотеке или в гостиных своих факультетов, уткнувшись в книги. С наслаждением вдохнув свежего воздуха, пропитавшегося ароматом яблоневого цвета и черёмухи, Драко побрёл к Чёрному озеру. Там, на припёке около раскидистого дуба, увидел Грейнджер. Она захлопнула учебник (Драко усмехнулся: куда ж Грейнджер и без учебника), встала, размяла затёкшие плечи…

Что произошло дальше, Драко даже не сразу понял. Только увидел, как из-за дерева выскочил какой-то малолетка, подбежал к Грейнджер и задрал ей юбку, после чего так же быстро исчез. Грейнджер, конечно, завизжала и начала оглядываться по сторонам.

А Драко пропал. Белые трусики в мелкий розовый цветочек… Это было так очаровательно и невинно, что у него аж дух захватило, а в горле пересохло. Он стоял, уставившись на неё, и чувствовал, что губы сами собой растягиваются в широкой улыбке.

— Что пялишься, идиот?! — проходя мимо, крикнула Грейнджер. Уши её пылали, по лицу расползались красные пятна, выдавая смущение, но взгляд был колючим и независимым.

Драко вздрогнул. Потряс головой, прогоняя наваждение, в котором поверх его богатой коллекции шёлкового и кружевного белья лежали незамысловатые белые трусики в розовый цветочек. В груди разливалось тепло, низ живота сладко тянуло. Облизав пересохшие губы, Драко откашлялся и в несколько шагов догнал Грейнджер.

— Милые трусики, — сказал он и пошёл рядом. 

Грейнджер ничего не ответила, только покосилась и ещё сильнее залилась краской. Очарованный её смущением, Драко улыбнулся, немного помолчал, упиваясь её неловкостью, а потом добавил: 

— Красивые ноги и аппетитная попка.

— Отвали, придурок. — Вжав голову в плечи, Грейнджер прибавила шаг. Драко усмехнулся.

— Первый раз встречаю девушку, которая не любит комплименты.

— Отвали, — повторила она сквозь зубы и, зыркнув исподлобья, побежала в сторону замка.

А Драко смотрел ей вслед с каким-то неясным волнением и очень, очень хотел, чтобы откуда-нибудь опять появился тот малолетка и ещё раз задрал ей юбку. 

***

Вечером Драко понял, что пропал. Чтобы ему отказывали девушки — раньше бывало, но чтобы он им — никогда. А тут вдруг, целуясь с Панси, он понял, что сейчас залезет ей под юбку — а там вульгарные черные стринги, которые больше показывали, чем скрывали (другого белья Панси не носила, и раньше ему всегда это нравилось). И никакой загадки и неожиданности! Драко вдруг стало не по себе. Пробормотав что-то невразумительное, он отстранился. Панси, конечно, обиделась, но вида старалась не показывать. Попыталась подкатить к нему ещё раз, но после второго отказа ушла в спальню, оставив Драко один на один с его мыслями, мечтами и фантазиями. 

Драко долго сидел у камина, вспоминал дневное происшествие и улыбался. И не заметил, как заснул. Во сне он видел Грейнджер, которая призывно ему подмигивала и задирала юбку, оголяя ногу и слегка показывая кромку своих очаровательных трусиков, которые лучше всяких слов говорили о невинности их обладательницы. 

Когда Драко очнулся, была уже глубокая ночь. Яйца ныли так, словно он сто лет не трахался. Чертыхнувшись, он тяжело поднялся из кресла и прошёл в спальню. Вытащил ларец с коллекцией, начал перебирать его содержимое, в надежде найти, на что можно будет подрочить всласть. Но скоро понял: нет, всё не то! Его коллекция была слишком однообразной, в ней не хватало главного — изюминки. 

***

Драко продержался ровно неделю. Бросал на Грейнджер задумчивые взгляды на занятиях и в Большом зале, фантазировал по ночам и наяву, страдал, но не подходил. Потом терпение закончилось. Он отыскал Грейнджер (в библиотеке, где же ей ещё быть?!), уселся напротив, опустив подбородок на сложенные в замок руки, и уставился на неё. Как ему казалось — с вожделением, которым нельзя было не проникнуться.

Некоторое время Грейнджер упорно не обращала на него внимания, продолжая выполнять домашнюю работу. Но потом его демонстративные вздохи и ёрзанье на стуле сделали своё дело, она оторвалась от учебника и недовольным голосом спросила:

— Чего тебе, Малфой?

Драко расплылся в улыбке, покосился на сидевших за соседним столом двух хаффлпаффцев и, наклонившись чуть ли не к самому её уху, произнёс: 

— Скажи, Грейнджер, на тебе сейчас те очаровательные трусики? 

— Придурок. — Грейнджер захлопнула учебник, сложила в сумку перья и тетради и, бросив на Драко раздражённый взгляд, вышла из библиотеки. 

Драко догнал её в дверях. 

— И всё-таки? — спросил.

Грейнджер посмотрела на него как на душевнобольного. 

— Ты думаешь, я неделями хожу в одних и тех же трусах? — прошипела в ответ. И, покачав головой, добавила куда-то в сторону: — Вот пристал, идиот.

***

Ночью Драко снилась Грейнджер. Как, впрочем, вчера, позавчера и целую неделю до этого. Юбку с каждым разом она задирала всё выше, трусы открывала всё больше, а сегодня так вообще покружилась, предоставив ему прекрасный обзор. Он проснулся в холодном поту и с уже привычным стояком, запустил руку в трусы, закрыл глаза…

Грейнджер продолжала кружиться, потом внезапно остановилась, сняла трусики и протянула их ему.

Драко изумлённо выдохнул, зарылся в них лицом и с громким стоном кончил.

***

На следующий день последним занятием — единственным, совместным с Гриффиндором, — были чары. Драко едва дождался возможности увидеть Грейнджер и всё занятие бросал на неё задумчивые взгляды.

Флитвик устроил проверочную работу. Когда время заканчивалось, Грейнджер сдала на проверку свой свиток и села за парту, перед ней опустилась записка-самолётик. Слов в ней не было, только знак вопроса. Но слова были и не нужны, Грейнджер и без того прекрасно поняла суть послания, повернулась к Драко и покрутила пальцем у виска. 

Сложив руки в умоляющем жесте, Драко сделал такое лицо, что она не выдержала и прыснула от смеха. Потом, взглянув на него, закатила глаза, прошептала что-то одними губами (если бы это была не Грейнджер, правильная до мозга костей, то Драко поставил бы сотню, что что-то нецензурное), потом взглянула на него ещё раз, как ему показалось — оценивающе, и всё-таки кивнула. 

— Да! — вскрикнул Драко и потряс сжатой в кулак рукой. Грейнджер смотрела на него, снисходительно посмеиваясь, но, когда он беззвучно прошептал: «Покажи», разозлилась. 

— Извращенец, — пробормотала, даже не глядя в его сторону, и уставилась в учебник. 

Драко усмехнулся и почесал затылок. Он привык действовать с напором. Если ему кто-то нравился, то он всегда активно бросался в бой и вскоре уже почивал на лаврах. Всех его прежних подружек грязные разговорчики только заводили. Но Грейнджер… Грейнджер — это особый случай. Драко и раньше подозревал, что она ещё девственница, но теперь в этом полностью уверился. И почему-то впервые в жизни ему было на это не наплевать. 

— Эй, Грейнджер, чего сразу «извращенец»? — спросил он по окончании урока, будто случайно столкнувшись с ней в дверях.

— Как же ты мне надоел с этими трусами, — тяжело вздохнув, протянула она. И взглянув ему в глаза, спросила: — Что мне нужно сделать, чтобы ты от меня отстал? Хочешь, я тебе их подарю?

Драко застыл как вкопанный. Хотел ли он? Конечно же, хотел! Но вот незадача, просто так, в качестве подарка, они ему были не нужны. Только как трофей! Все трусы, что были в его коллекции, он снял с девушек сам. И исключений быть не должно! 

— Эм-м… — протянул он, подбирая слова. Если бы на месте Грейнджер была, например, Паркинсон, то хватило бы всего двух слов: «Пойдём трахаться», или «Хочу тебя», или «Приходи ночью»… Но Паркинсон его больше не интересовала, а как начать такой разговор с Грейнджер, он не знал. Стоял, уставившись на неё, хлопал глазами и молчал.

— Ладно, — приняв его молчание за согласие, сказала она, — сегодня постираю и завтра подарю. Но при условии, что ты от меня отста…

Драко встрепенулся.

— С ума сошла? Никаких «постираю». 

Грейнджер вылупила на него глаза, открывая и закрывая рот, словно в один миг онемела, покачала головой и даже отступила на шаг.

— Да по тебе, да по тебе… — прошептала, — отделение психических недугов плачет, ты в курсе? Ты же не-нор-маль-ный!

Драко удивлённо приподнял бровь.

— И что же ненормального, скажи, пожалуйста, в том, что парень хочет залезть девушке в трусы?

Грейнджер возмущённо ахнула и, размахнувшись, хотела дать ему пощёчину. Но Драко перехватил её руку. Некоторое время, они так и стояли, сверля друг друга взглядами, потом Драко, продолжая смотреть ей в глаза, слегка наклонился и поцеловал её запястье. Он видел, что Грейнджер залилась краской, чувствовал её смущение, и это заводило его больше и больше. Свободной рукой он обнял её за талию и притянул к себе. А потом поцеловал. И в тот момент, когда она поддалась наконец его чарам, приоткрыла рот и робко начала отвечать, раздался визг.

— Малфой, скотина! 

Драко нехотя разорвал поцелуй и, тяжело вздохнув, обернулся. Паркинсон, кому же ещё быть?.. Только она может так орать.

— Я, значит, его жду, а он тут… он тут… Да она же гр…

— Умная, красивая, желанная! — Драко чеканил каждое слово и всё ближе и ближе приближался к Паркинсон, пока она не начала отступать. — Ещё аргументов, Панси, или этих достаточно? 

Паркинсон сникла. Она стояла, зажмурившись и сложив руки на груди, и, словно не веря в происходящее, крутила головой из стороны в сторону. Потом обиженно посмотрела на него и, прежде чем уйти, с горечью бросила:

— Извращенец! 

Драко усмехнулся, проводил её долгим взглядом, потом обернулся к Грейнджер. И только тут заметил, что на крики Паркинсон сбежалась целая толпа студентов, которая с интересом ждала развязки столь занимательной дуэли, и даже портреты и те переместились поближе. Но ему было на всех плевать.

— Ну вот, — сказал он, вновь возвращаясь к Грейнджер. — Паркинсон с тобой солидарна, что я извращенец.

— Ага, только теперь я не солидарна с ней, — фыркнула та. 

— О… Значит, у меня всё-таки есть шанс? — Поиграв бровями, Драко приобнял Гермиону за талию.

— Заполучить мои трусы? — игриво прошептала она. 

— Тебя!


End file.
